Danger in Safety
by SharkGurl
Summary: What would happen if Maximum Ride met Gregory House? And he saw her wings. Basically mayhem. FAXNESS Summary is crappy but the story is okay if I do say so myself. LOL NO character death. PROMISE. R AND R please. Rated T for swearing and a little kissag
1. Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

**Okay I was rereading SOF and I thought what would happen if Max got shot in the stomach and was taken to Princeton Plainsburo. Where she should be safe right? Only problem her wings are discovered and she is separated from the flock. Toss in the fact that she acts like an animal when she wakes up the first time and a limping drug addicted doctor and we have a story.**

**Disclaimer; Obviously I don't own Maximum Ride because if I did I would be flying with Fang right now and not writing this.**

**Disclaimer; And again I don't own House or else I would totally be attending a fake triple bypass surgery. **

FANG POV

I watched Max out of the corner of my eye. Her light steps that matched the beat of a song that was playing and I smiled. My smile faded as I wished once more that I had been born normal. Just so I could have met her and gone out on a real date with her instead of kissing her and having her push me away. I noticed a few guys across the street leering at Max and I shot them glares that clearly said keep staring and I will rip you to shreds. They stopped staring, I grinned, just as I was mulling over how scary I could be Max bumped into me. Instantly I was on alert, to the casual observer that bump was an accident but I knew it was a warning and sure enough when he looked around, there they were. 8 or 9 Erasers were on the way over, I clenched my jaw. Max gave us the signal and we took off running. I swore to himself that I would protect Max with everything I possessed. After 10 minutes of running Max swerved into an alley and they followed. Max looked around and took off her windbreaker and knotted it and hid it along with her backpack.

"What're you doing?" I asked curiously this was no time to be dumping clothes Max just looked at me. Oh God I saw the look in here eyes and instantly I knew, she was going to run. We all were but she was going to lead more Erasers away as best she could. She was going to sacrifice herself. Just for us to be safe, she was going back to hell so that they could be free. My heart constricted at the thought of her being away from us, from me_. _

"No" I growled stepping up to grab her. She stepped away.

"Meet at the Empire State Building at midnight" She said softly at all of us he wanted to shake my head to tell her to stay with us, but I was frozen. "Wait 10 minutes and do a u and a, got it? She stepped towards me determination clear on her face and pressed her lips to mine quickly. My mind burst into fireworks but before I could react and whispered in my ear

"Take care of them." Then stepped back before I could grab her.

"It has to be done," She said, set her face with a mask of determination and ran into the bright daylight.

MAX POV

I allowed my steps to move to the light beat. I saw Fang smiling and ignored it, so what I was allowed to dance a little once in awhile. I looked up from my steps and saw model type people walking towards us and I growled then danced into Fang. He understood and I gave them the signal to run and we did. The plan formed in my mind as I spotted more Erasers and my heart sank as I did this. They had the wolf like tendency to go after the one who was alone so I decided to give them that chance. I signaled for us to run into an alley. I quickly shed my windbreaker and backpack as I prepared to separate myself and give my family a fighting chance. Fang caught on to what I was doing and growled at me. I just shook my head, set my face, told them where we were going to meet that night on the off chance I got away and kissed Fang. I smiled and ran into the daylight. My heart tore itself to pieces and all my nerves screamed at me to go back but I ignored them. I had to attract attention to myself as soon as I was far enough away from the alley so I yelled

"FREAKS OF THE WORLD UNITE" They followed me and I grinned, the chase was on. 2 minutes later I cursed the Erasers in my head as I kept running. I was actually allowing myself to dance a little, no one knew that I like to dance. Not even Fang. It was amazing the pure freedom especially when I did it in the air. The I shook my head as my feet pounded the pavement my pulse began to race. I could hear them pushing faster and I growled and pushed my self. I noticed an abandoned building with a roof access on top and tore into it. I ran up the stairs as fast as my mutant bird kid legs would go. Finally I reached the roof only to hear Ari pound up behind me. I reached the edge of the building.

"Give it up Maxy," He yelled pointing a gun at me. I looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah right" I let myself fall over the edge. Only to feel tough wire yanking a wing out of place and wrapping my arms around me and keeping them there. I saw the ground rushing at me and as it did A song flashed into my mind.

**(AN I don't own this song and it's not the whole song, your guardian angel red jumpsuit apparatus.) **

_ I WILL NEVER LET YOU FALL  
I'LL STAND UP WITH YOU FOREVER.  
I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU THROUGH IT ALL  
EVEN IF SAVING YOU SENDS ME TO HEAVEN._

Then I crashed down to the pavement, that hurt and I blacked out from the pain. When I woke I was still on the pavement and I could feel people moving me. Knowing that this would be the last time I would ever see the sky I managed to open my eyes and stare at the deep blue of it that I would never soar through again and whispered

"EVEN IF SAVING YOU SENDS ME TO HEAVEN." then

"I'm sorry." Then my lashes fluttered closed and I could have sworn I heard a cry of,

"Max" from somewhere. A small smile graced my lips as I realized what my last thought was.

_I loved Fang and I always would._

FANG POV

My heart dropped as I saw Max crash down but Iggy held me back as I tried to get to her.

"Remember what she said" I nodded as tears swelled in my vision, she had sacrificed herself for us. To make us safe Maximum Ride had made the Maximum sacrifice, her freedom. I sobbed again as I realized that kiss had been a goodbye.

_Ari POV_

**(An I'm not going to be changing character POV every other second but I need to do this for the first couple chapters so I can get all the characters in)**

Max cracked her head on the pavement with a loud noise and blood began to pulse from the wound. But she had a slight smile on her face, as if she was thinking, I won; even in death I triumph. I growled and gave my team the order to move out. There was no point to bringing her back to the School. She was just meat now. Too bad, I thought. My and my team moved out.

RANDOM PERSON'S POV

'Too much to do today. Time to go pick up the kids'

CRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

She jumped. What the hell? There in front of her lay a girl who had dropped from the abandoned building. Her blood was beginning to stain the pavement as someone pulled out their cell phone and dialed 911. A few minutes later the paramedics showed up and took care of her. The girl was loaded into the ambulance but before she was her eyes opened wildly and stared at the sky and her shoulders twitched as if she was trying to push everyone away but couldn't. As she watched in disbelief the girl's mouth opened and a song lyrics poured out of her mouth. (AN See lyrics above.)

EVEN IF SAVING YOU SENDS ME TO HEAVEN

To little words exited as well.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and her eyes closed. A small smile made its way across the girl's face and stayed there.

**AN: That's all for now, but I promise no character death I don't like those. See that little button at the bottom that says Review? It also says Push Me. PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE.  
You might to join the Flock. Just Press the button. That's it, right below.**


	2. Resolutions

**Okay since I have had 65 or so HITS and 3 reviews I shall continue.**

**Disclaimer; Once more I own neither House or Maximum Ride**

House POV

Maybe the best place to hide from Cuddy. He smirked mirthlessly and popped in a vicodin. Just then an ambulance pulled in and a gurney unloaded.

"16 year old female, head trauma, broken ribs, broken wrist and abrasions. Fell from a three story building." The paramedic rattled off looking up at the end.

"Three stories?" Jergins questioned suddenly noticing a wire that bound the girl's arms in place. "I need some wire cutters," she yelled. A nurse brought them and sliced through the tough wire. Another nurse cut off the rest of the girl's shirt and suddenly yelped, stepping away and dropping the scissors in alarm. Then House dropped his cane when he noticed the things protruding from the girl's back.

Two large tan wings suddenly unfurled, one of them at a very unusual angle.

"Cool" He grinned and stepped forward to get a better look. The girls heart suddenly kicked into high gear and everyone stood for a second unsure of what to do. Then Jergins yelled,

"Crash Cart" Hurriedly she rubbed the paddles and yelled "Clear" and shocked the girl. Her heart slowed then kicked up again. Finally they attached the wires that let them beat the girl's heart for her. House wanted to get a blood sample, MRI, x-ray, reflexes. The list could go on for hours. He contented himself with staring at her face, which was surprisingly peaceful but seemed to have a hint of annoyance on it. She had long, sun streaked, blonde hair. An angular face with long eyelashes had a few small scars. Idly he wondered what color her eyes were. He shook his head and limped along with the ER staff as they wheeled the girl upstairs to a windowless room. Two nurses came in and shooed him out so the could put her in a gown. Spying Cuddy he opened his mouth to ask and

"Not going to happen House." She stated firmly before he asked.

"Please, oh please mommy." He grinned with wide eyes.

"No." As she was speaking the nurse yelled from her room

"She's not breathing!" Everyone dashed into the room and House limped in. A few moments later the girl was intibated. But people still milled around her, just to see the medical phenomena. The girl with wings. Wilson walked in and started looking too. House couldn't help but think that the girl wouldn't like the attention.

"So there really is a human being who has wings." Wilson said in a hushed tone.

"Nah their an allusion," House said sarcastically. Wilson glared at him.

"Nice, so do you think that if she wakes up she would consent to a few tests?"

"Who cares?" House said grinning. "I'm doing them anyway." Wilson just glared again.

"Alright people, this is a hospital room, now get out." Cuddy said simply.

MAX POV

I wondered where I am. I wondered who I am. I shrugged my shoulders, who cares. I went and splashed in the warm, blue-green, clear water. I layed back on the warm white sand and grinned at the sparkling blue sky. I like it here, I twirled my blonde hair in my hand. I licked my lips and wonder again who I really am. Should I be scared that I don't know who I am? I shook my head and decide against it. I pursed my lips and wondered where I was again. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to sleep.

Fang POV

I keep thinking of her face as she fell. It was peaceful even as she died. For some reason though the world still feels the same so I took the flock to New York. As we waited I thought of the look of grim determination and I kept expecting her to appear out of nowhere. To look at me with her brown eyes and say,

"I'm the invincible Maximum Ride, I can't be caught." But instead Gazzy held a crying Angel and Iggy held a weeping Nudge. I clenched my jaw against the tears that were burning in my eyes. I wouldn't cry, the world feels the same and if Itex took Max we'd fight to get her back. To get her freedom, she'd do the same for us. I held onto my resolution as the morning light began to streak through the sky.

**Short chapter I know but I'm going to keep going. I figured you guys would want the next chapter. As always reviews and flames are completely welcome. All you have to do is hit the shiny little button right down there. **


	3. Putting Plans Into Action

**I'm still alive. I finally got my muse back for this story. I know this chapter is short but here it is. **

**I own all the Max Ride books, all Twilight novels and a computer.**

**I don't own House or the rights to Maximum Ride.  
**

**House POV**

He sat in Wilson's office as they debated right and wrong. House thought it would be perfectly okay to do the tests on the winged girl in a coma. Wilson was a little more cautious.

"Oh well then, we'll just ask her." House's voice was scathing and Wilson looked defeated for a moment. House walked out of the office and for some reason, went and sat in the winged girl's room. He just looked at her, studying her. As he did her heart struggled to beat itself. House considered briefly then, pulled out the pacing wires. Instantly the girl's heart rate kicked up, stuttering for a second, then slowing a little into a smooth but faster than human rhythm.

**Max POV**

I opened my eyes after a restful nap and consider things again. I have this nagging feeling that I should be doing something important. But then I disregarded it and went to splash around in the warm water. Out of nowhere a guy with dark hair walked up, I smiled at him and he nodded back. I got the feeling that I knew him so I sat down next to him.

"Hi," I said. He nodded again pursing his lips.

"So what's your name?" I asked him, smiling.

"You don't know?" He asked in an incredulous voice.

"I don't even know my own name, how would I know yours?" I asked giggling.

"C'mon," he said, standing up and holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer, just pulled me into the water and splashed me a little. I laughed and tackled him, holding his head underwater for a second or two. He came up spluttering and he tackled me right back, we ended up in the shallows. He held himself above me and smiled a smile that sent my heart racing. Without a word, the boy got off me and strode away.

"Hey!" I yelled scrambling after him. He just turned around and nodded once before running off. I sat down in a huff, furious with the fact that he'd just left. The sun suddenly set out of now where and I laid back, settling into sleep. But my dreams were unpleasant.

_Children were crying and screaming. Acrid smoke curled in my nostrils as I did my best to fight my way out. I heard the word Max being screamed over and over again as finally broke through the barrier of my dream._

**Fang POV**

_"Fang help me!" Max screamed as I fought harder to get to where Ari was holding her over the edge. He smirked at me and said._

_"Say bye bye." Then he dropped Max. She screamed as she fell and I screamed with her and raced over to the edge. She lay 10 stories below, twisted and mangled. I flew down to her and picked her up._

_"Why couldn't you save me Fang? I trusted you to protect me." She said as I held her. _

I sat bolt upright in the forest, panting. That dream was constant, I knew how it would end. I choked back a sob, and looked around at the flock. Nudge and Angel were curled up together, I knew their eyes were still bloodshot from crying. Iggy was on watch and chose to ignore me even though he knew I was awake. Gazzy was curled in the fetal position near the fire and I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get anymore sleep for the night. I walked over to Iggy and said.

"Get some sleep, I'm not sleeping the rest of the night." He nodded and stretched out with his arm close to Nudge. They had grown closer since Max had, gone. I threw my head back and stared at the night sky. Where are you Max? Why did you let this happen? I spent the rest of the night staring at the stars and praying that we would find Max.

As the morning light streaked across the sky I started waking the Flock up. Today is the day we declared war on Itex until we got Max back. It was a radical plan but it would work, it had to. The flock was groaning themselves awake and I kicked out the fire, we loaded up on our stuff and took off into the air. The first facility we were going to hit was in New Jersey and we were going to hit it hard.

We landed in positions around the building. I nodded to Nudge, she hacked the computers in the building and sealed it off. It wasn't going to hurt anybody(though I was definitely up for skull cracking) it would just cause an enormous inconvenience. Nudge motioned me over.

"All the Itex buildings all over the world are connected by a centralized server." She told me in an excited tone. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes impatiently.

"That means I can seal all of them at like the same time." She said, bouncing a little. If Nudge could seal off everything at the same time it would be brilliant. We could control all of them, and in the process do so much more damage. I nodded at her. She pressed a few buttons and a light flashed on screen.

"Alright!" She said with a bright smile, "they're sealed in." She giggled and slapped palms with Iggy as she grabbed the disk we had recorded earlier. It contained the very simple message that we wanted Max back and the buildings would stay sealed until we got her back.


End file.
